


The First Time (Ever He Saw Her Face)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Love at first sight is real.





	The First Time (Ever He Saw Her Face)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Six prompt(s) used: That first smile was something that I swore I’d never forget.  
> Word Prompts: Nifflers, nails, navy  
> Pairing: Bill/Fleur  
> Kink: Floo/phone sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The First Time (Ever He Saw Her Face)

~

The first time Bill sees Fleur, he’s awestruck. Not just because she’s beautiful, which she is, but she’s fierce, too. He sees the fire in her, the determination and it intrigues him. And she has a smile that he can’t forget.

Wrangling an introduction, he coaxes her Floo coordinates from her, and then worries about how soon to call. 

In the end, she Floos him that first time, and they spend about five hours talking until a Beauxbatons prefect makes her end the call. 

After that, there’s no stopping them. Rain or shine, snow or sun, school or home, they Floo every Saturday, and when she moves into her own flat in Paris, they continue talking long distance. 

She dithers about moving to England.

Bill already knows she’s the one, but he doesn’t push.

The first time they have Floo sex, Fleur’s the one who initiates it. Bill comes untouched, watching her finger herself and come with his name on her lips. 

After that, they Floo call at least twice a week, sometimes they talk all night, sometimes they masturbate together before saying sleepy, sated goodnights. 

When she visits, they spend most of their time in bed in his flat, exploring each other. Once, his dad spots the nail marks on his back and, after stammering something about birth control charms, blushes and turns away. 

The night Bill proposes to Fleur, she’s wearing navy blue, her fair hair is in curls, and Nifflers seem to have stolen every precious word of the careful speech he’s memorised. He stumbles over his words until she drops to her knees with him and kisses him. “Yes,” she whispers, uncaring that her stockings are ruined. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

The months leading up to the wedding are mad, filled with guest lists and flower arrangements, colour themes and stag parties. His mum plans the food and his dad arranges for a tent in the back yard.

His mum and Fleur reach an uneasy truce after Fleur makes it known it’s _her _wedding, and Bill stays out of it since he adores them both. (Although he knows if it comes to a choice, Fleur wins, hands down.)__

__On the actual night, Bill only has eyes for Fleur and her radiant smile. It’s the same one that made him fall for her instantly all those years before. And even when their wedding’s raided, when Death Eaters invade and everyone has to run, he has her at his side, and so in his world, all is well._ _

__~_ _


End file.
